alfas y omegas
by izayagodofcellphones.orihara
Summary: una historia de reverse kevedd en el cual todos son una especie mitad lobo. en esta historia se ve como la relacion entre el alfa de la escuela edd y el omega kevin va cambiando hasta convertirse en una relacion amorosa. habra sexo asi que tengan cuidado. si no les gusta no lo lean. hombre x hombre
1. como todo era al principio

**este es mi primer fanfic o ya se que apesta pero aun asi estoy muy nerviosa y quisiera saber si a alguien le gustó para saber si deveria continuarlo o no. espero sus rewiers ^-^ y quiero saber que opinan y que me digan mis errores, solo no sean muy duros al juzgarme.**

**en fin. Esta historia está conformada por personajes mitad lobo. Básicamente humanos con cola y orejas de lobo. Viven en una sociedad como nosotros los humanos. Pero tienen una un orden social como los lobos. Decidido desde nacimiento siendo los alfas los más altos y los omegas los más bajos espero les guste.  
**

* * *

**Alfas y omegas  
**

**por. **

Era una mañana normal como cualquier otra en el pequeño vecindario de peach-creck, Kevin caminaba a paso lento su camino a la escuela tomando su tiempo para admirar la belleza del entorno que le rodeaba. Los pájaros cantaban bellas melodías y el viento matutino soplaba suavemente contra las ramas de los arboles provocando un sonido relajante que acompañaba el camino del joven pelirrojo.

El chico suspiró al ver que ya se encontraba ante las puertas de su destino. Acomodó las correas de su mochila y empujó la puerta para entrar al establecimiento. Como siempre el lugar se veía desierto, el joven de ojos verdes siempre era uno de los primeros en hacer su camino dentro del lugar, ya que al parecer casi a ningún alumno le atraía la idea de estudiar y aprender. Se dirigió a su casillero a tomar y dejar los libros que necesitara y que no respectivamente antes de dirigirse al aula de clases. Tomó su pequeña libreta de notas para ver que clase era la primera ese día una sonrisa se elevó en el rostro del ojiverde mientras agitaba su cola con evidente entusiasmo.

Sin perder tiempo se giró para re-emprender su camino, chocando abruptamente contra alguien. Retrocedió sorprendido y miró al suelo en arrepentimiento "p-perdón…" se apresuró a disculparse el pequeño omega.

"no tienes porque disculparte calabaza" dijo una voz que el joven conocía….muy bien. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al tiempo que subió la mirada para mirar al dueño de sus pesadillas. Allí frente a él se paraba un alfa. 'el' alfa para ser exactos.

Eddward vincent era un alfa pero no cualquier alfa. Era el top de los alfas, el 'líder' por así decirlo de la escuela. Campeón en los deportes y capitán del equipo de natación. Apodado 'el tiburón' por todos cuantos le conocían.

"E-Edd!" Exclamo asustado el más pequeño "q-que ocurre…?"

A sus oídos llegó la inconfundible risa del pelinegro "oh no temas calabaza. Hoy no vine a molestarte. "dijo el ya mencionado. Dejando a un Kevin confundido pero antes de que el menor pudiese articular palabra el otro continuó "de hecho vine a pedir un favor. Hoy hay una competencia de natación en el gimnasio. Te veré allí calabaza. "tras esto simplemente se alejó dejando a Kevin aún mas confundido. Tenía que admitir que el otro tenía una forma muy…peculiar para pedir un favor, mas como si implantara su autoridad frente a todo….bueno era un alfa después de todo. Líder de nacimiento. Un perro alfa. Kevin suspiró, una vez más tendría que ejercer su papel de omega eh ir a esa competencia.

Ser un omega era lo peor. Estar en la más baja de las categorías significaba que todos te pasaban por encima. En especial los alfas. El pequeño pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a los gruñidos, empujones, tirones de cola y orejas que recibía de los demás…. Todo siempre era igual. No importaba el día alguien siempre le demostraba su lugar en la 'manada'.


	2. un pequeño incidente

**al fin eh llegado con el segundo capitulooo! :D estoy tan feliz! tras subir mi segundo fanfic la inspiracion de esta historia volvio! w lamento hacerles esperar. espero les guste :3 este es un poco mas largo que el primer capitulo y deje el final en suspenso para hacerlos babear ;) espero sus comentarios. ah y porfavor lean mi otro fanfic! / pueden oncontrarlo en mi pagina. se llama un dia sin mas. y tambien es reverse kevedd. pero este es con personas normales ewe**

* * *

Tras el inoportuno encuentro con el alfa esa mañana todo transcurrió normal para el pelirrojo, durante su primera clase se juntó con su mejor amiga Nazz quien era una gamma de pelo rubio y un cuerpo envidiable hasta por las betas. Muchas veces el pequeño omega sentía celos de ella, porque él no había podido nacer beta o al menos gamma como Nazz? Simplemente no era justo, pero la vida nunca lo era. Tras el término de la clase se dirigió a su casillero acompañado por la rubia con quien conversaba y reía por quien sabe que tema que hablaban.

"…-oh y entonces Nat se calló de espaldas y toda la clase comenzó a reír! Fue muy gracioso kevin debiste haberlo visto!" decía la rubia con entusiasmo mientras agitaba su cola como lo haría un perro mientras caminaban. Nat era otro gamma, el cual tenía un extraño color de pelo, ¡su pelo era verde! era muy extraño pero aun así el gamma era el mejor amigo de Nazz y kevin, los fines de semana se la pasaban viendo películas en la casa de alguno o solo jugaban video juegos en la casa del macho gamma.

El más bajo rió un poco mientras ponía la combinación de su casillero. "oh desearía haberlo visto pero ya podre ver otra de sus escenas graciosas. Es nat después de todo!" agregó riendo. Sus dos amigos eran los únicos a los que no les importaba que el otro fuera un omega, lo hacían sentir feliz y cálido por dentro, se sentía como si fuesen parte de su familia.

Mientras el ojiverde hablaba sintió un tirón en su cola que le puso los pelos de punta y le hizo voltearse de inmediato justo para ver a un beta de cabello gris perteneciente equipo de football guiñarle un ojo y alejarse riendo junto a sus compañeros de equipo, justo en eso aparece nat y le palmea un hombro en signo de saludo "hey kev" dice para luego mirar en la dirección que el otro miraba "oh… no te preocupes por esos tontos. Solo gustan de molestar a los omegas y gammas más débiles" dijo este para confortar al menor. Este asintió y los tres emprendieron su camino a la siguiente clase, la cual tenían los tres juntos, sin embargo kevin no dejaba de sentir que alguien le observaba desde hacía un rato, pero cada vez que volteaba a ver solo veía a un montón de chicos conversando y riendo.

* * *

Al final del día kevin caminaba por el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando escuchó un quejido y algunas risas detrás de él. Se volteó y vio como un grupo de miembros del equipo de football caminaban palmeando a uno de sus compañeros en la espalda mientras este se quejaba, su ropa estaba sucia y tenía el labio roto, kevin se preguntaba qué habría pasado cuando oyó al herido comentar "aún no entiendo que le ocurre a ese idiota. Ni siquiera me dijo la razón por la que me golpeó!" dijo este gruñendo mientras pasaban justo junto al pelirrojo, quien le reconoció como el beta de pelo gris que le había agarrado la cola esa mañana.

El ojiverde se les quedó mirando por un rato hasta que uno de ellos se volteó y sonrió "hey joe!" dijo este haciendo que el grupo detuviera su caminata y el beta herido le mirara con enojo

"que quieres idiota? Quiero irme a casa" dijo en tono seco y enojado.

"que acaso no es ese el chico omega de esta mañana? Ya sabes al que le agarraste la cola" respondió al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza en la dirección del pequeño omega, quien se congeló en su posición con la cola literalmente entre las piernas y con las orejas gachas sin saber qué hacer, estaba solo, ninguno de sus amigos podría ayudarle en esos momentos.

El peligris miró en la dirección del omega y sonrió también "tienes razón" dijo mientras se paraba derecho, al parecer ya olvidado el dolor de su aparente golpiza. "hey pequeño omega~ que haces tan aquí solito? Qué tal si te hago compañía?" dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al pelirrojo quien solo retrocedió unos pasos asustado. "oh no temas! No pienso comerte….o almenos no de esa forma~" dijo mientras reía.

Kevin solo pudo retroceder mas hasta que su espada chocó contra algo 'oh no la pared….!' 'estoy perdido..' pensó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos firmemente mientras esperaba lo peor.

Pasaron los segundos pero nada pasó…kevin decidió lentamente abrir sus ojos para ver que estaba pasando. Solo para encontrarse con el beta paralizado mientras miraba con temor algo detrás de kevin.

El ojiverde se tensó al tiempo que casi en la cuenta de lo que en un principio creyó una pared era más bien un cuerpo, y uno bien fornido. Tragó saliva y levantó la cabeza para ver quién estaba detrás de él, pero una mano le tapó rápidamente los ojos. Mientras un brazo se pasaba alrededor de sus caderas. El omega se sonrojó de sobremanera y se retorció un poco, pero no le sirvió de nada. De pronto sintió que la mano que lo tenia de la cadera lo levantaba y el sujeto desconocido se alejaba mientras cargaba al pequeño y asustado omega.


	3. una pequeña charla

**aqui vengo con el tercer capitulooo w estoy feliz de haverlo hecho tan rapido (lo hize como e horas hoy 10 de mayo), es que la inspiración llegó de repente y TUVE que ponerme a escribir inmediatamente :3 espero les guste**

* * *

Tras un corto trayecto por lo que el omega creía el pasillo de la escuela el desconocido abrió una puerta y entro a alguna habitación que se encontraba oscura por lo que kevin podía notar, tras cerrar la puerta con el 'click' típico del seguro kevin fue lanzado inceremonisamente hasta una superficie blanda y suave. Abrió sus ojos que se tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz para descubrir que se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela; examinó rápidamente el lugar notando que los únicos en ella eran él y el desconocido cuyo rostro estaba aún semi-oculto por la oscuridad de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

Kevin agitó un poco su cabeza como para despejar sus pensamientos y se armó de coraje para romper el incomodo silencio presente entre las dos figuras. –"q-que hacemos aquí? Q-que quiere?" preguntó en un tono mediamente formal ya que no sabía si el otro era un mayor al que debía tratar con respeto, pero debido a la reacción del beta ante la presencia del aun desconocido para kevin este pensaba que lo mejor sería cuidar sus palabras con este.

Un leve gruñido llegó rápidamente a los oídos del ojiverde quien se congeló al tiempo que los cabellos de todo el cuerpo se le erizaban con temor, ese era inconfundiblemente el gruñido de un alfa. Los afas eran algo escasos, pero eran conocidos por su agresividad, fuerza y lo dominantes que eran, actualmente la escuela solo contaba con 9 alfas entre los 200 estudiantes del establecimiento, y Eddward era el único alfa que kevin conocía (y justamente el más fuerte y respetados de todos los de su clase) El no abusaba de las clases más bajas sin una razón, es más, ni siquiera mostraba interés alguno en ellos, pero para desgracia de kevin el parecía tener cierto interés en el por lo cual siempre le estaba molestando.

"no fuiste a mi competencia de natación esta tarde…" las palabras pronunciadas por el otro llevaron un estremecimiento a través del cuerpo del menor, conocía esa voz demasiado bien y se mordió el labio recordando que había olvidad asistir, cuando de pronto eddward encendió la luz.

Kevin achinó los ojos con el repentino cambio de luz en la habitación "lo lamento…l-lo olvidé…"dijo asustado, realmente no sabía si temerle más a él o al grupo de gammas de antes, y por un momento deseó seguir allí, pero desechó inmediatamente el pensamiento.

Eddward entornó los ojos en un gesto de exasperación "no importa…cambiando de tema aun estoy esperando un 'gracias' de tu parte calabaza. De no ser por mi esos tontos de seguro estarían forzándote a hacer cosas que dudo que quisieras hacer".

El menor bajó la vista un poco avergonzado, sabía que el pelinegro tenía razón así que trago saliva y en un susurro agradeció al pelinegro que no pareció satisfecho. "que dijiste? No pude escucharte, dilo más fuerte"

"dije que…g-gracias…" refunfuñó el pelirrojo a lo que el otro respondió con un resoplido de conformidad, pero la curiosidad comenzaba a crecer lentamente en kevin que se atrevió a hablar otra vez "p-pero… por qué lo hiciste…?"

"eh?" el mayor inclinó un poco la cabeza confundido "por qué hice que?"

"Por qué me…s-salvaste? No creo que realmente te importara lo que ellos hicieran conmigo así que…por qué?"

A sus oídos llegó el suspiro de eddward "ah…que fastidioso eres calabaza. También tengo principios y una conciencia, no soy un animal. Supongo que el haber dejado que esos debiluchos se divirtieran contigo habría pesado un poco en mi conciencia"

El más bajo seguía con la mirada perdida en el suelo con sus orejas gachas, llevaba un minuto o más en esa posición cuando una mano bajo su barbilla le obligó a levantar la mirada topándose con esos fríos ojos que por primera vez ya no se veían tan fríos. "hey no le des vueltas al asunto. Simplemente me enojó ver que esos cobardes intentaban aprovecharse de ti, eso es todo… el solo pensar en que te toquen me hierve la sangre, se merecen una paliza."

Este último comentario sorprendió a kevin y le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos al constatar algo. "tu….fuiste tú el que…golpeó a ese beta…?" la sangre circulaba rápidamente por las venas del ojiverde y su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, estaba edd velando por su seguridad?

El contrario resopló y removió su mano de la barbilla del menor para luego meter sus manos en los bolsillos "ese idiota no tenía derecho a tocarte… nadie más que yo tiene ese derecho, Tú eres mi juguete y nadie más que yo tiene el derecho de tocarte o molestarte. Entendido? "

Tras escuchar esas palabras algo en el pecho de kevin se contrajo levemente mientras asentía y movía levemente su cola, se preguntaba que sería ese extraño sentimiento.

"bien. Ya es tarde será mejor que nos vallamos…te llevaré a tu casa, no querrás que tus padres se preocupen" dijo el ojiazul mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría para que kevin saliese primero mientras mecía su cola con impaciencia "andando calabaza". El menor se puso en pie, dudaba que sus madre estuviera aun es casa, pero aun así camino fuera de la habitación seguido por eddward y luego le siguió por los pasillos hasta el estacionamiento y se encaminaron al auto del alfa

Ese día había sido bastante extraño….


	4. mensages y¿sentimientos encontrados?

**aqui vengo finalmente con el cuarto capituloooo :D no me odien, tengo razones para mi demora, es que ultimamente anduve algo depre y no me dejaban conectarme al computador porque no eh ordenado mi pieza . no quieroooo! y hoy en el colegio llevaba ya la mitad del capitulo en una clase que estabamos en computacion sin hacer nada y de repente se corto la luz! DD: perdí tooooda la historia haci que ahora tuve que empezar de cerooo! u.u bueno...esta no era la idea original que tenia para el capitulo pero...bah ya que. espero les guste como compensancion por la demora lo hize mas largo de lo que acostumbro, pero no mucho mas largo ya que...no se, si intento hacer algo muy largo pierdo toda la inspiracion y eso... y sin mas...EL FIC :3**

* * *

El trayecto en el deportivo del pelinegro fue incomodo y silencioso para el pequeño omega, quien se removía incómodamente en el asiento del copiloto, sin saber que decir o hacer; y el hecho de que el otro no dijera o hiciera nada aparte de conducir le hacía sentir como si estuviese esperando algo de él, poniéndolo aún más incomodo y nervioso. Finalmente, y tras lo cual pareció una eternidad para el ojiverde, arribaron al cul-de-sac, donde el mayor detuvo el auto justo en frente de la casa del menor.

Kevin desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y posó su mano en la perilla de la puerta antes de girarse hacia el pelinegro, quien le observaba con sus ojos azules "uhm….." el omega titubeó un poco ante la mirada expectante del mayor antes de continuar "g-gracias Edd….p-por todo…." Dijo finalmente antes de abrir la puerta y salir del auto para luego encaminarse a la entrada de su hogar. Cuando se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta se volteó justo para ver el vehículo dar la vuelta y estacionarse justo frente a la puerta del garaje de la casa del alfa; se quedó un rato observando el auto hasta que vio la puerta del conductor abrirse, tras lo cual entró rápidamente a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El peli naranja apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejo caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el suelo con su cola reposando a un costado mientras intentaba calmar el rápido latir de su corazón, no tenía idea del porque ni el momento en el que su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuertemente pero estaba seguro de que podía sentir como la sangre corría por sus venas. Tras haber calmado su desenfrenado corazón se levanto del suelo y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, dejó su mochila en el escritorio contiguo a la cama y luego se dejó caer pesadamente en esta última. Llevaba ya un rato recostado cuando decidió darse un baño para intentar despejar su mente y así dejar de pensar en los sucesos del día.

Se levanto lentamente agitando sus orejas y estiró sus brazos mientras entraba en el baño que se encontraba en el pasillo contiguo a su habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de sí, en caso de que alguno de sus padres llegará a casa, y comenzó a desvestirse con pereza para luego entrar a la ducha y cerrar las cortinas de esta. El peli naranja estaba a punto de abrir la llave del agua cuando escuchó el tono de alerta de su celular indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Pensando que tal vez se tratase de su madre diciendo que llegaría mas tarde o algo por el estilo abrió la cortina y rebusco en los bolsillos de su pantalón por su celular. Un número desconocido aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono del omega, quien levantó rápidamente sus orejas con cierta curiosidad, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó solo para tener nuevamente su corazón latiendo como loco. Era un mensaje de Eddward.

* * *

Edd apretó el manubrio de su deportivo negro con fuerza mientras intentaba contener un gruñido que luchaba por escapar desde su pecho, sus orejas se encontraban pegadas contra su cabeza y aun podía sentir su sangre hervir con rabia, le estaba tomando casi toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía el no encender el auto y buscar a esos idiotas que habían intentado propasarse con SU omega. Finalmente decidió abrir la puerta y salir del auto antes de que su cuerpo actuase antes que su mente, en el momento en que salía del vehículo escuchó el golpe de una puerta y sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza hacia la casa de enfrente "fisgón" resopló divertido y con cierto aire de superioridad mientras cerraba la puerta de su auto y le ponía la alarma, su humor había mejorado un poco y sus orejas habían vuelto a su posición normal.

Tras entrar a su casa el pelinegro se recostó en el sillón con cuidado de no sentarse en su cola, la sala de estar estaba oscura ya que las cortinas no permitían la entrada ni del más pequeño rayo de luz, permitiendo así que el alfa se relajase un poco y dejara su mente vagar hacia cierto peli naranjo un rato. Tras un rato de aburrido silenció tomó su celular y bajó por la lista de contactos hasta encontrar el que buscaba y se dispuso a escribir.

_Para: calabaza._

_¿Cómo te sientes calabaza? Espero no le estés dando vueltas a lo que ocurrió. Pensar en esos mal nacidos no te hará nada bien. Sería mejor que descanses tonto._

_Enviado a las 17:05._

El ojiazul inspeccionó el mensaje un roto antes de enviarlo, no quería sonar muy preocupado ni amable pero ya que, no es como si el omega pudiese leer sus pensamientos a través de un mensaje. Se giró recostándose en su costado y colocó su teléfono en el borde del sillón mientras cerraba sus ojos un poco, sobresaltándose ante el casi inmediato sonido de su celular, habían pasado apenas dos minutos y ya había recibido una respuesta.

_De: Calabaza._

_Estoy bn no me trates como a un niño pequeño. Ya se q no debo darle vueltas al asunto. D todas formas como conseguiste my numero?_

_Recibido a las 17:07._

El pelinegro se quedó un rato mirando el mensaje antes de soltar un suspiro "se que estos son solo mensajes pero deberías cuidar tu calabaza…." Negó con la cabeza decidiendo que lo dejaría pasa y se puso a escribir una respuesta.

_Para: Calabaza._

_Lo he tenido desde siempre. Ser el líder de la escuela tiene sus ventajas cuatro ojos, hace tiempo que conseguí los números de cada estudiante._

_Enviado a las 17:12_

_De: Calabaza._

_Ya ya. Querías hablar de algo conmigo o ya es todo? Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, ya hasta me habia quitado la ropa y todo!  
_

_Recibido a las 17:15._

El mayor leyó el mensaje y en seguida se le pusieron los pelos de la cola de punto y agachó un poco las orejas "dios calabaza!… uno no dice eso así como así!" exclamó al aire al tiempo que se cubría los ojos e intentaba evitar que su imaginación le comenzara a jugar juegos. Finalmente suspiró y se puso serio de nuevo, obviamente había una razón por la cual había contactado al menor.

_Para: Calabaza._

_De hecho si, quería saber si alguno de esos infelices te había hecho algún daño. No pienso permitir que toquen lo que es mío, y tu mi pequeño omega eres mi objeto de diversión. Ninguno de esos mal nacidos tiene el derecho a poner un dedo sobre ti._

_Enviado a las 17:22._

* * *

El estomago del pelinaranja dio un vuelco cuando leyó el último mensaje y se apresuró a responder.

_Para: Eddward._

_No pasa nada, ninguno alcanzó a tocarme y ya t desquitaste con el beta que me eh…molestó esta mañana en el pasillo._

_Enviado a las 17:26._

_Oh! No vayas a intentar nada como eso d nuevo! Por favor. No es necesario ya entendieron tu punto._

_Enviado a las 17:27._

Kevin suspiró, esperando que el mayor no hiciese nada como lo de la mañana, mientras se removía en la bañera, había decidido tomar un baño de tina rápido para poder seguir hablando con el alfa, y debía admitir que se sentía un poco avergonzado….o más bien MUY avergonzado, además de que hace unos segundos le había entrado shampooh en el ojo y se había apoyado sobre su cola...

* * *

Edd leyó el mensaje mientras en su mente comenzaba a plantearse severamente si el otro era capaz de leer sus intenciones a través de los mensajes, pero descarto la idea por descabellada, de seguro solo había sido suerte.

_Para: Calabaza._

_Bien como quieras, pero si algo como esto pasa de nuevo tomaré el asunto yo mismo. Ya me cansé de que otros jueguen con lo que es mío._

_Enviado a las 17:36_

_De: calabaza._

_Uhm…ok…..bueno ya me tengo q ir. Tengo tarea q hacer y mi mamá llegará pronto_

_Recibido a las 17:40_

El pelinegro suspiró y agitó sus orejas levemente, quería seguir hablando con el otro pero no quería demostrarlo ni tampoco quería intervenir en los estudios del menor.

P_ara calabaza:_

_Como sea te veré mañana calabaza_

_Enviado a las 17:45_

_De: calabaza._

_Si. Nos vemos mañana edd! ^-^_

_Recibido a las 17:46_

El alfa soltó un gruñido y se frotó los ojos "¡¿por qué tienes que ser tan tierno maldición?!" finalmente decidió que si realmente planeaba proteger su…'propiedad' tendría que tragarse un poco de su orgullo y ser más sincero….pero tal vez lo escondería tras un par de nombras… ¡sí, eso sería!

_Para calabaza:_

_Adiós calabaza, que tengas dulces sueños, espero estar en ellos._

_Enviado a las 17:59_

Edd suspiró. Le tomó casi 10 minutos decidirse a enviar el mensaje, eso dejaría al otro pensando un rato. Ya que era obvio que no recibiría respuesta se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer mientras mecía su cola de un lado a otro lentamente.

* * *

**extra:**

El corazón de kevin golpeaba dolorosamente contra su pecho mientras se preguntaba la razón del comentario del pelinegro, lo habría dicho en broma como algo para molestarlo o la había hecho con algún fin…y porque de pronto se encontraba deseando que fuese la segunda?! Acaso le gustaba Edd…?. Las preguntas no dejaban de llenar la mente del menor, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, su sangre corría como loca por sus venas, sus orejas estaban gachas debido a la vergüenza y el menor estaba seguro de que su cara debía estar roja como un tomate. Suspiró y se lanzó a su cama con el pelo y cola aun mojados tras haberse bañado, pero no le importó, ya no había esperanza alguna de que pudiese hacer su tarea, no con todos esos pensamientos y emociones mezclados…..esa sería una larga noche….


	5. nota de la autora

**heeeey! aquí les habla Izaya GodofCellphones Orihara! :DD (si han visto DTMG si, robé la frase de spence *corazoncito***

* * *

**seeeeh lamento si alguien pensó que esto sería una conti. mis disculpaaas. pero queria informarles que tomaré un pequeño receso que los veneficiará a ustedes. veran es que el coleguio me tiene estresada y ultimamente me frustro mucho, y el saber que ustedes esperan una conti me gace feliz y todo, asi que queria tomarme un tiempo para poder escribir...como 5 capitulos de esto y subirlos uno tras otro como agradecimientos a ustedes mi querid s lectoes (as):3 se que no les gusta esperar, yo lo entiendo ultimamente la espera por las actualizaciones de los fics de Dude, that's my ghost me tienen pegada como polilla e3e lol.**

**asi que bueno, espero entiendan el retraso, probablemente me tome un par de semanas, a lo mas tres. pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena! o eso espero o.o bueno que va. oh y una ultima cosa con mi otro fic "un día sin mas", no lo voy a continuar por ahora, es que me quiero concentrar en este primero y bueno ya saben XD ademas que si los hago los dos al mismo tiempo me van a salír muy parecidos y eso no seria divertido :/ **

**eeeen fin! solo queria decirles eso, ya empezé con el capitulo 5 (que ya quedaría como el 6 en verdad si es que contamos esto), voy como en un poco menos de la mitad y quiero escribir hasta el 10 si es que puedo para subir uno cada dia y darme un poco de tiempo para los siguientes y blah blah blah.**

* * *

**pd. los amo. realmente lo hago :D leer sus reviews siempre me trae una sonrisa al rostro, agradesco especialmente a Neko-chan0423 por leer mis fics y escuchar mis tontarias XD aunque no lo creas tus palabras me apoyaron para seguir esta historia, gracias :3**


	6. malas noticias lectores

hey mis queridos lectores. les tengo malas noticias :( hiba en el capitulo ocho, sin embargo algo ocurrió y lo perdí todo. tuve que comenzar de nuevo asi que voy en el capitulo 5...otra vez u.u lo lamento mucho. la espera tendrá que alargarse un poco :(


End file.
